Channy
by fdsfdfsdfsdfwererwererwe
Summary: gjhjghjghjghj
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Motorcycle **

**S.P.O.V**

Come on time to wake up I said mentally to myself. I then looked at the time, WHAT! 10:30, I have less than 20 minuets to get to work. I then went to taken a 10 minutes then changed into a black top, black skinny jeans and some 6 inch hills. (Sonny's Out Fit: ./full-length-photos/id,8874/Page,2/imageno/27) I had decided not to do anything with my hair today, because I taking my brand new motorcycle that I got from my Dad this year. (Sonny's motorcycle: .) Dad lives in London working as a musician. He's quite famous. At Christmas and special times he comes and visit's but that's not very often…. My Mom went over to Wisconsin for a month so I have a free house!

After I got ready I went and grabbed my keys and got my motorcycle and started driving.

**C.P.O.V**

When I got to Condor Studios I got out of my convertible (Chad's Convertible: .) when I saw Trevor, Devon, Nico and Grady. Lets just say where friends for now anyway. Me and Sonny decided to just become friends and then the others followed…

"Hey Chad, What's up?" Said Devon, he looked quite happy this morning.

"Ok Thanks-" I was interrupted by some black monocycle coming though the parking lot.

"Wow, that dude must have some serious cash to get something like that!" said Nico.

"I no!" I replied, even though I could afforded something like that.

We all just started staring for about 5 minuets.

Then he took of his helmet…

The he was a she!

"Its Sonny, look!" said Nico.

She then took of the helmet off complete off, her hair to one side of her solider….

"Hey Guys!" She shouted.

"Guys keep cool, she's coming over" said Trevor.

**S.P.O.V**

Thank you lord! I thought when I made it into Condor Studio's on time. Its not like me to be getting up late. I then parked my motorcycle next to Chad deep blue convertible, WOW lovin that!

I then took of my helmet too see Chad, Trevor, Devon, Nico and Grady. They looked really shocked it was me, good I'm glad I shock them, just because I'm a girl I can ride things like this.

"Hey Guys!" I said shouting.

"So, What's up?"

"Where did you get her from?" Said Nico, looking at it, like it was a baby, wait all the boys where looking at it like that..

"My Dad, he got it for me when I was in Wisconsin, why?"

"No, we're just wondering because it look's amazing!" said Chad. Great he thinks a car looks 'amazing' well look at me, what why did I just think that? GOD SONNY STOP!

"Well it cost my Dad a lot of money, my Dad he's a musician in London".

"And you can drive in tough's?" said Grady. The all the guys just looked at him and I was in shock.

"Wow Grady, I like a guy who now's about fashion!" then all of a sudden all the rest of the guys started saying they liked fashion as well.

"OK, carm down!" I said

"Yes by the way I can drive, run and attack someone if I have to in these."

"EPP, we're so scared"

"Shut it Cooper!"

Before they could replay my phone started 'Mooing'

I got my phone for my bra pocket and they just looked out me weirdly

"Well, I'm sorry when you have no pockets you have to put your phone some where"

Chad being Chad just smirked to the guys.

"What ever Chad!"

"I never said anything!"

"Your face said it all"

I then answered my phone.

"Tawni, what's up?"

"You what?"

"Tawni Toes?"

"I'll be there in a second"

"Sorry gotta go, one thing Tawni Toes!"

"What?" Chad, Trevor and Devon looked confused.

"You think your 'Tawni Hart's extreme skinny jeans was bad', just think of all thought's poor girls couldn't go on a date with a really cute guy, such as you guys" I laughing.

"She just gave us a complement?" said Chad

"What, I am a nice kind and caring person, anyway I have to go now bye"

I then started running to find Tawni.

After finding Tawni and talked her out of Tawni Toes I was in the cafeteria eating a fro-yo by myself when Chad came and sat down next down to me.

"So Sonny, where was something I wanted to ask you?"

"Lets hear it then Cooper" I said

"I-I-I was just wounding if you wanna go out?" AW…he's so CUTE!

OMC! Is he asking me out, like on a date? EPPP!

"If like a date then yeah sure, why not?" after I replied he seemed really happy…

"Ok pick you up tomorrow 8pm" he said in his CDC charm,

"Sure"

EPPP, I'm going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

N.P.O.V

I was walking into the the Prop House when I saw Tawni, was she crying?

"Tawni, what's wrong?"

I then walked over to her to see if she was ok?

"No, I just heard that Sonny is going on a date with Chad, I'm going to be lonely for the rest of my life…"

"She is, well right on Chad I mean No Tawni you wont be lonely"

"I wont?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because not one single guy as even looked at me yet!"

"I'm a guy!" I then really regretted saying that

The just started laughing, why did I have too like Tawni so much, GOSH!

"Nico, do you wanna go out?" She asked me out…

"Yeah ok, my parents are seeing me tommow so Sunday?"

"Ok, well I better be going now, see ya" she then went off, WOW what a crazy day I thought the myself.

* * *

Hey guys if you next Chapter please review


	2. AN INPORTANT!

**Chapter 1: Motorcycle **

**S.P.O.V**

Come on time to wake up I said mentally to myself. I then looked at the time, WHAT! 10:30, I have less than 20 minuets to get to work. I then went to taken a 10 minutes then changed into a black top, black skinny jeans and some 6 inch hills. I had decided not to do anything with my hair today, because I taking my brand new motorcycle that I got from my Dad this year. Dad lives in London working as a musician. He's quite famous. At Christmas and special times he comes and visit's but that's not very often…. My Mom went over to Wisconsin for a month so I have a free house!

After I got ready I went and grabbed my keys and got my motorcycle and started driving.

**C.P.O.V**

When I got to Condor Studios I got out of my convertible when I saw Trevor, Devon, Nico and Grady. Lets just say where friends for now anyway. Me and Sonny decided to just become friends and then the others followed…

"Hey Chad, What's up?" Said Devon, he looked quite happy this morning.

"Ok Thanks-" I was interrupted by some black monocycle coming though the parking lot.

"Wow, that dude must have some serious cash to get something like that!" said Nico.

"I no!" I replied, even though I could afforded something like that.

We all just started staring for about 5 minuets.

Then he took of his helmet…

The he was a she!

"Its Sonny, look!" said Nico.

She then took of the helmet off complete off, her hair to one side of her solider….

"Hey Guys!" She shouted.

"Guys keep cool, she's coming over" said Trevor.

**S.P.O.V**

Thank you lord! I thought when I made it into Condor Studio's on time. Its not like me to be getting up late. I then parked my motorcycle next to Chad deep blue convertible, WOW lovin that!

I then took of my helmet too see Chad, Trevor, Devon, Nico and Grady. They looked really shocked it was me, good I'm glad I shock them, just because I'm a girl I can ride things like this.

"Hey Guys!" I said shouting.

"So, What's up?"

"Where did you get her from?" Said Nico, looking at it, like it was a baby, wait all the boys where looking at it like that..

"My Dad, he got it for me when I was in Wisconsin, why?"

"No, we're just wondering because it look's amazing!" said Chad. Great he thinks a car looks 'amazing' well look at me, what why did I just think that? GOD SONNY STOP!

"Well it cost my Dad a lot of money, my Dad he's a musician in London".

"And you can drive in tough's?" said Grady. The all the guys just looked at him and I was in shock.

"Wow Grady, I like a guy who now's about fashion!" then all of a sudden all the rest of the guys started saying they liked fashion as well.

"OK, carm down!" I said

"Yes by the way I can drive, run and attack someone if I have to in these."

"EPP, we're so scared"

"Shut it Cooper!"

Before they could replay my phone started 'Mooing'

I got my phone for my bra pocket and they just looked out me weirdly

"Well, I'm sorry when you have no pockets you have to put your phone some where"

Chad being Chad just smirked to the guys.

"What ever Chad!"

"I never said anything!"

"Your face said it all"

I then answered my phone.

"Tawni, what's up?"

"You what?"

"Tawni Toes?"

"I'll be there in a second"

"Sorry gotta go, one thing Tawni Toes!"

"What?" Chad, Trevor and Devon looked confused.

"You think your 'Tawni Hart's extreme skinny jeans was bad', just think of all thought's poor girls couldn't go on a date with a really cute guy, such as you guys" I laughing.

"She just gave us a complement?" said Chad

"What, I am a nice kind and caring person, anyway I have to go now bye"

I then started running to find Tawni.

After finding Tawni and talked her out of Tawni Toes I was in the cafeteria eating a fro-yo by myself when Chad came and sat down next down to me.

"So Sonny, where was something I wanted to ask you?"

"Lets hear it then Cooper" I said

"I-I-I was just wounding if you wanna go out?" AW…he's so CUTE!

OMC! Is he asking me out, like on a date? EPPP!

"If like a date then yeah sure, why not?" after I replied he seemed really happy…

"Ok pick you up tomorrow 8pm" he said in his CDC charm,

"Sure"

EPPP, I'm going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

N.P.O.V

I was walking into the the Prop House when I saw Tawni, was she crying?

"Tawni, what's wrong?"

I then walked over to her to see if she was ok?

"No, I just heard that Sonny is going on a date with Chad, I'm going to be lonely for the rest of my life…"

"She is, well right on Chad I mean No Tawni you wont be lonely"

"I wont?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because not one single guy as even looked at me yet!"

"I'm a guy!" I then really regretted saying that

The just started laughing, why did I have too like Tawni so much, GOSH!

"Nico, do you wanna go out?" She asked me out…

"Yeah ok, my parents are seeing me tommow so Sunday?"

"Ok, well I better be going now, see ya" she then went off, WOW what a crazy day I thought the myself.

* * *

Hey guys if you next Chapter please review


End file.
